Yellow
by Uchihinha chibi
Summary: Porque o que mais a lembrava era o amarelo DeiIno Songfic


U/C: Mais uma vez estou aqui com uma fic, dessa vez minha segunda songfic e espero que ela nao esteja tao ruim quanto a primeira .

Eu sei DeiIno é um casal estranho, mas gosto de casais estranhos alem disso não encontrei nenhum outro casal pra essa fic

Zabuza: Deixe eles lerem u.u

U/C: Hai, hai ¬¬

Near: Então vamos

P.S: Nem os personagens de Naruto, nem de Death Note pertencem à Uchihinha! Ainda bem ¬¬

U/C: bobo u.u

**Yellow**

**Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**And everything you do**

**Yeah, they were all yellow.**

**(Olhe as estrelas  
Veja como elas brilham para você  
E para tudo que você faz  
Sim, e elas eram todas amarelas)**

Era uma noite cheia de estrelas no céu. As estrelas que sempre me faziam lembrar de você. O brilho delas lembrava-me seus olhos. Naquela noite, elas estavam mais brilhosas, suas cor ainda mais amarela, como o seu cabelo.  
**  
****I came along,**

**I wrote a song for you,**

**And all the things you do**

**And it was called "Yellow."**

**(Eu progredi  
Escrevi uma canção para você  
E para tudo que você faz  
E ela se chamava "amarelo")**

Eu chorei por dias depois daquela noite e em uma madrugada eu decidi que não iria mais chorar. Eu me sentei em frente à mesa que havia em meu quarto e escrevi uma canção. Você nunca imaginaria que eu faria isso. Eu a chamei de amarelo. Assim como seus cabelos. Como NOSSOS cabelos

**  
So then I took my turn,**

**Oh what a thing to've done,**

**And it was all yellow.**

**(Então eu esperei a minha vez  
Que coisa para ter feito  
E era tudo amarelo)**

Antes de voltar a viver eu esperava a minha vez de ir embora e encontrar você, aonde quer que esteja. Arrependi-me. Não devia ter me deixado abater.

**Your skin**

**Oh yeah, your skin and bones,**

**Turn into something beautiful,**

**Do you know?**

**You know I love you so,**

**You know I love you so.**

**(Sua pele  
Sim, sua pele e seus ossos  
Transformaram-se em algo bonito  
Você sabe, você sabe que eu te amo tanto  
Você sabe que eu te amo tanto e muito)**

Eu lembrava-me de você. Sua pele, que antes já era bonita, ficava ainda mais linda na minha imaginação. Eu te amo, e você sabia disso porque eu não cansava de te dizer.

**I swam across,**

**I jumped across for you,**

**Oh what a thing to do.**

**Cos you were all yellow,**

**(Eu nadei  
E superei as barreiras por você  
Que coisa a se fazer)**

Depois que você foi embora criei barreiras ao meu redor e não permiti que ninguém se aproximasse de mim. E então eu desisti. Fui além e derrubei as barreiras que havia construído após a sua partida. Isso demorou, e foi difícil, mas eu não desisti.

**I drew a line,**

**I drew a line for you,**

**Oh what a thing to do,**

**And it was all yellow.**

**(Porque você era toda sem graça  
E estabeleci um limite  
E estabeleci um limite para você  
Que coisa a se fazer  
E era tudo amarelo)  
**

Quando ainda estava comigo eu a olhava e de repente tudo parecia sem graça. De repente você não era nada demais. E eu me afastei. Você queria mais, mas eu não deixava.

**Your skin,**

**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**

**Turn into something beautiful,**

**You know,**

**For you I'd bleed myself dry,**

**For you I'd bleed myself dry.**

**(Sua pele  
Sim, sua pele e seus ossos  
Transformaram-se em algo bonito  
E você sabe  
Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue  
Por você eu daria todo o meu sangue)  
**

E quando eu a olhei naquela cama de hospital... Você tinha se ferido com uma bala perdida. Perdera muito sangue e estava morrendo. Quando a olhei você já não era mais sem graça. Voltava a atrair minha atenção. Assim como atrai agora, em minhas lembranças. Ao vê-la naquela cama percebi que faria tudo por você. Daria minha vida por você.

**It's true, look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for...**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine...**

**(É verdade  
Veja como elas brilham para você  
Veja como elas brilham para você  
Veja como elas brilham para  
Veja como elas brilham para você  
Veja como elas brilham para você  
Veja como elas brilham...)  
**

Você segurou minha mão e eu olhei pela janela. Vi as estrelas brilhando. Fazia o tempo que o céu a noite não era tão bonito. De repente percebi que elas brilhavam pra você. E uma lágrima escapou-me os olhos. Você estava indo embora.

**  
****Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**And all the things that you do.**

**(Olhe as estrelas  
Veja como elas brilham para você  
E para tudo que você faz)**

E você me deu um ultimo sorriso e eu também lhe sorri. O aparelho cardíaco mostrava que seu coração estava parando e ao olhar para a janela as estrelas continuavam brilhando.

Elas eram amarelas. Como seu cabelo. Como tudo o que você fazia. Amarelo. Uma cor chamativa. Era assim como eu te via. Minha bela estrela amarela.


End file.
